<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Girlfriend by ChiliWolfie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210841">Perfect Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie'>ChiliWolfie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filthy Fox &amp; His Perverted Bunny [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dating, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy invites Nick to her apartment for a romantic dinner, which she prepares by herself. Never having done anything like that before, the bunny is unsure of how the date will turn out, but since she has already made up her mind about it, there's no possibility of anyone stopping her now... Well, unless she herself messes everything up.<br/>And that's exactly what happens when she gets lost on her way to become a perfect girlfriend she always wished to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filthy Fox &amp; His Perverted Bunny [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, looks like it’s done,” Judy proudly stated as her eyes thoroughly examined the salami pizza in front of her. It looked a bit messy, its shape was far from the satisfactory circular form and she had used way too much of tomato sauce, but it wasn’t that bad overall for her first try. It’s not like she could make another one now anyway, since she already lost a lot of time on struggling with the dough.</p><p>“Well, almost done,” She muttered to herself, her eyes landing on the oven. With a swift move, she placed the pizza on the baking stone, closed the door, adjusted the temperature, and with that she was finished with preparing the meal.</p><p>Judy breathed a sigh of relief as she submerged in the world of her thoughts. She felt proud of herself now, knowing that Nick probably would be satisfied with the little date she had prepared for him. The doe really decided to give him everything he liked tonight  - she wore a lavender, floral dress that he loved seeing on her, his personal favorite salami pizza was in the oven, and she had bought earlier a bottle of sweet blueberry wine, which, as she was told by Finnick, Nick had a soft spot for. There was no way the date could go wrong, right?</p><p>It would be a lie to say that Judy wasn’t feeling a bit stressed now. As much as she tried to remain optimistic about the upcoming dinner, there was some part of her telling that she still might mess it up. And the very thought of that possibility scared her, considering that she wanted to do everything in her power to impress her boyfriend tonight and let him know that he didn’t have to be always the one who prepared their dates.</p>
<hr/><p>Out of a sudden, Judy was taken aback by the sound of knocking at the wood of the door. She immediately bolted to her apartment’s entrance, and opened it, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Hey, fluff,” And there he was, standing in the doorway, with an alluring smirk on his face. Unsurprisingly, he was dressed only in his casual Hawaiian shirt and a pair of grey pants, but it’s not like he needed anything more to look great.</p><p>“Come in,” Judy gave him a light, nervous smile. She noticed the fox’s eyes widening at the sight of her wearing his favorite dress. His reaction made her heart flutter a bit.</p><p>“<em>Maybe, it won’t that bad as I thought.</em>”</p><p>Judy led him to the living room, where next to the couch, on the coffee table, was standing a bottle of wine and two elegant drinking glasses. The TV was on, some corny romantic comedy playing on the screen.</p><p>“Well, I have to admit, you set your place on fire for me,” Nick said as he flopped down on the sofa. His nose twitched. In a second, the expression on his face changed, from a relaxed grin to a concerned frown, “Uh, quite literally. Something’s burning.”</p><p>“Nick, you know it’s nothi-” She quickly realized what he was trying to tell her, once her nose caught the smell too. “Sweet cheese and crackers! I forgot about the pizza!” Judy ran to the kitchen, Nick following behind her.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” The bunny repeated desperately as she opened the oven door, the smoke getting out and blowing on her face, causing her to involuntarily start coughing. She put her paws over her mouth; not only to keep the smoke away, but also because she still couldn’t believe in what had just happened.</p><p>Nick intervened instantly. He gently enveloped the bunny an embrace, pulled her away from the smoke, and, leaving her for a moment without his affectionate touch, he turned off the oven. The fox looked around, almost instantly finding the thing he was searching for – a pair of mitts. He swiftly put them on and took the burnt pizza out, or rather what had been left of it. With a sigh, he placed it aside, on the counter, and turned to Judy.</p><p>“Come on, fluff. We can’t stand here forever,” Judy was hiding her face behind paws, not having a courage to look into his eyes. Suddenly, she felt the fox taking her in his arms, lifting her up and taking back to the living room. There’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable at times; and that’s how the doe was feeling right now. While she was an independent person, Judy had to admit she loved it when Nick took care of her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just feel so… dumb,” They both landed on the couch; Nick sat down first, then gently placed the bunny in his lap; positioning her so she would face him. She wasn’t crying – he could hear it in her voice that she was rather disappointed in herself.</p><p>“Well, that’s not shocking, considering that you’re still a dumb bunny, after all,” Nick replied playfully, sending her wink at which she let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Heh, maybe I am,” She still could hear the music and some conversations coming from the TV; the romantic comedy still playing in the background. However, the movie failed to be half as entertaining as her foxy boyfriend.</p><p>“That’s not a bad thing as long as you’re <em>my</em> dumb bunny,” He said, a goofy smile plastered all over his face. Judy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You realize how corny it sounds?” Judy couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud. Her boyfriend  knew too well how to fix the mood, “You’re making me blush.”</p><p>“Maybe that was my plan <em>all</em> <em>along</em>,” Nick teased, giving her a frisky look, “Get you all flustered, just to see that priceless reaction on your face.”</p><p>“You’re so cruel, Slick,” Their laughs faded away as they began to appreciate the intimate moment between them; they didn’t need any words, the warmness of the embrace was telling it all about their feelings.</p><p>“Nick, sometimes I feel like… like I don’t deserve you,” After a few minutes of silence, Judy had decided to confess something she had had on her mind for a long time. “I mean, look at yourself. Caring, charismatic, bright, adorable, handsome and…  and sly but in a good way. Literally a perfect boyfriend.”</p><p>“Judy…”</p><p>“And I? I wish I could be a perfect girlfriend for you, but I am not and probably will never be. Just look at how much I fucked up making such a simple dinner as pizza.”</p><p>“Carrots, stop,” He gently lifted her head up with his left hand, making their eyes meet together; the right paw caressing and petting tenderly her ears. “First of all, I’m not as perfect as you think I am. In fact, nobody is. Neither me nor you, and you know what? That’s fine. Believe me or not, but I’ve made a lot mistakes in my life too. Some of them I still regret to this day. But you just have to move on and try to do your best the next time,” He paused for a moment, just to play a bit with her charming little tail, and then continued, “By the way, pizza is like the last thing you should worry about. We can always make one together.”</p><p>“Nick, I love you so much,” Judy whispered, tears of joy forming in her eyes. All she wanted now to do was to give her boyfriend a deserved reward. So, she took him by surprise and pulled him closer, their lips and tongues meeting together in a passionate and loving kiss. Time had passed in the most enjoyable way, it almost felt unreal. It seemed like there was no end of it, the steamy moment lasting longer than they both expected.</p><p>Their lips finally separated. However, the pair was still longing for more.</p><p>“Wanna spend the night over with me?” She asked.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask, my dear. You know I would never say no.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>